Love is a lesson best learned
by broniesb4hoenies
Summary: a boy named Stephan is in a school and is all alone with no one to love. but when he makes a wish can the one who shows up help him learn to love. created when asked to make something for The.Federation.Justice


"tonight looks very beautiful" said a young but manly voice. before we continue I'll have to explain what, when and where this old story from so long ago. the current time is 2354 hours or in reality, 11:54 November under the third celestial exchange(300th generation) under the rule of king sauros the XVIII (18th), where we are is in the lun county of the state of creation under the country galifray. as to who this is, this is Stephan, Stephan Laws, a 17 year old male from earth, chosen to go to the most prestige school in the galaxy because he was, well no one, not even he knew why he was there. he was, well, there since the legal age for kindergarten. Having to be there without knowledge of why was … upsetting to him. basically it meant he had no meaning or value to be made here. yet he stayed, made friends and grew to learn great things no other human learned. He even learned the meaning of life in and of itself. as Stephan grew into a young man, any and all friends he made left him, gone to the intergalactic collage. where they become inter-dimensional gods, well lords, but I digress. eventually he had no friends left. only one more year until he could leave the school and go to earth be a normal human being. a few things you should know about Stephan, is that he likes, no, LOVES the night. he stays up almost all night to stargaze, look at the moon and even imagine himself getting a love life. hi loved black, purple and at times dark red, almost a rose to satin-flame red.

"Damit, I hate this thing!" Stephan silently yelled as he looked at his pip-boy. he got it in kindergarten, everyone was required to wear one in and on this planet. it's like an I-Phone or I-pad or whatever else technology has that starts with I. it manages what you have in your pack and it tells you where to go to get to those tricky-to-find schoolrooms, and a few bits of medicine for those pesky migranes or headaches and it organizes and planes your daily routines for you.

*sigh*" I really hate being alone, my friends are gone and all I do is get bullied by Mary." Stephan silently said, trying his best to not to wake his roommate. He look up at the stars, holding what remained of his family, a locket with his mother and father, made of pure polished iron, and a dog tag that has a name an serial number on it, 'JOSEPH LAWS #35 694 07' said one tag and the other simply stated birth and area of origins ' 6/6/1987 WEST VIRGINIA '

Stephan looked up and saw a shooting star, and hoping this one would be his luckiest, number 7, he prayed. "I wish, I hope, I pray that upon your tail of mighty light, I might be led to a better life" he said bowing his head, hands clasped together. he then silently got up and crawled through his window and into the room and went to his bed, unnoticing of the star he just wished upon glowed brighter and started aiming to the planet.

/) **NEXT DAY November 12**(\

Stephan was slowly trudging his way up the stairs to the fourth floor, only now just realizing he was on the 2nd floor stairwell rest stop when the speaker chime ringed an annoying buzz sound and out popped the voice of the secretary "Stephan L. please report to the office, Stephan L. please report to the office, thank you" said the voice of the sweet-hearted secretary. a hint of disbelief in her voice. "Well fuck me with the stars! what did I do this time to earn a trip to the office!" Stephan said, quietly fuming at the sudden call. yes he was often late for classes and the teaches had heard every excuse and yet, each time Stephan came in late the said to their class "you know Stephan, I'm actually not finding myself angry at you anymore, and it's not surprising" they'd say, or they'd interrupt themselves from their talking about a subject and drag him outside the classroom by his ear or arm. Just to reprimand him or argue with him about just leaving the class. But with a pass from the office, he'd get a free pass card to roam the halls for a few minutes before going to class, although, now, he'd be lucky to cut it to class within 15 minutes. He was, or, is trying to be on time or early today. but you know, YOLO and all that shit.

He walked to the office through the "grand" foyer past Mary, or more commonly known as "bloody Mary" … yes the one in rumors, only she was a beauty and only dated the jocks who were Equal parts logical as they were strong. he got to the door just as Mary saw him go into the office. When he pulled open the office door, he was greeted by the scent of fear, anger, the cheap perfume the secretary wore, and …was that, morning glory, lilac and vanilla? No one wore perfume or cologne more expensive than $50.00 and this scent had to be at best $320.00, maybe $350.00 even. "Hello Stephan, we have a new student here who's starting today. And HE's asked us to give her to a trustworthy student. We trust you and only you to take care of her and to make sure she's shown and well-adjusted to the school. Since her whatchamacallit is still being built and she has no home, we expect you to treat her with the utmost respect. Ok?" said and asked the vice-principle raising a brow as if to say "fuck her and you'll lose it got that" "Yes sir, I will guard her with my soul and all my life until she has it down pat. And should she be attacked by a bug I shale save her life from the vile beast." Stephan said mock saluting and adding that last part to make the vice laugh… it didn't work. "So Where is this beaut and If I may ask, where are her classes and should I follow her EVERYWHERE?" Stephan quickly asked with a sly and coy smirk on his face. "Yes you must follow her, just not everywhere. we have her classes here for you to take her too. Be thankful that we are allowing her to stay with you." he said grimly waving to the secretary to bring to them. As the secretary brought her in Stephan smelled the scent getting stronger. And he was taken aback at the sight of her.

(Stephan's POV)She was a pony. A fucking. Beautiful. Sexy. .pony. she was a beautiful color of black with a little tattoo of a crescent moon over a purple blotch on her butt…'brain get out of the gutter' Stephan yelled in his mind. her eyes were a beautiful teal/turquoise orbs with a slit in the center where her pupils would be. her … mane and tail, yeah that what they're called I think , were a translucent night blue with white dots in it making it look like her hair was a starry night and they were flowing in a non-existing breeze. what Really got his attention was the horn and wings she had. the horn was bigger than most unicorns and the wings were, well, as long as his arms from finger to finger to be exact. and all he thought as she slowly walked/trotted to him was 'Fucking…Hot!' "Stephan this, is… I'm sorry, what's your name again?" the vice P. asked her "she said with a near double voice, she spoke with the voice of an elegant woman. "My name is…nightmare moon, nightmare or moon is fine" she said. Stephan, shaking himself out of his stupor, walked over to her and extended his hand and said "hey, names Stephan. S or Steph is fine." he said shaking her hoof in a show of friendship. "it's nice to, uh, meet you he said with a slight smile on his face. as he re-tracked his hand he noticed the look in her eyes, a small glimmer of wonder, amazement, trust and … was that love he saw? well no matter the look he only knew one phrase for the feelings he had. ' love at first sight' and that was all he knew.

/)**ONE MONTH AGO November 18th** (\

ok so maybe the first day was a bit slow and disinteresting. I took her around the school being completely excused from all my classes to show her everything. and I only got through the A and B building's and I have 4 more buildings to show her. as we were walking through the A building, she kept looking at me with a bit a curiosity and still that look of lust. but I barely notice the hints she's dropped to get me into her hands….i mean hooves. she IS a very attractive mare, and I DO like her. she reminds me of a very beautiful night and I find something very attractive and interesting in her eyes. I just, like her, yet… I can't come onto her on her first day as a lonely and a needy man who want love. as the day came to a close, I brought her to my dorm house*. I thanked **him** for giving the jock a job at night. though tonight he was at a dorm party. I gave, nightmare moon my bed for the night. I took the futon. but before I went to bed, I went to my windows 40 (and before you say anything, we get future tech in this universe) and went to type up the newest chapter in my fanfiction 'Orbit'. I just finished chapter 116. and while I was uploading the newest chapter #6 and working on chapter 7. nightmare came over and sat down on the futon with me and looked over at the computer and asked a simple and yet stupid question. "what art thou doing?" she asked, using and old language from the 15th century. "well im making a new chapter for a fanfiction I've called Orbit." I said matter-o'-factly, smile adorning my face. "and what is this 'orbit' about?" she asked looking at the chapter I was uploading. and typing using some sophisticated sciency stuff on the computer that allowed me to have up to 6 tabs open and one network approved installment. I just looked at her as she lay close to me, displaying her slender, yet quite adorable neck, back, and rear-end. oh my lawd those hips tho. I was interrupted by her laying her forelegs and head in my lap, apparently happy in this position. I was happy yet quite surprised. she kindda reminded me of one of my old friends. used to tease me just by sitting in my lap and sometimes grind her hips. I knew what she was doing yet it was a 'I touch, you look and feel' kind of friendship. she was, as most people knew her, a lesbian, or a gay-girl. I liked her as a friend, but before I thought she was straight. but no. eh its in the past. but I just let her lay there. and I just sat there typing up my next chapter. I've added a love interest to Langley. man i…wait, I just typed nightmares name in the place instead of Avery Johnson, the most cutest female sidekick in the galaxy, yet in her place there stood nightmare moon…I guess I could keep it that way, you know with the MLP universe and such. But I just might change it later. but I just stopped typing on the holo-keys and just, layed back, embracing the warmth of nightmare . . . ok that sounds odd but hey I coulda said moon and it would still sound odd. don't wana hug the moon no I hug nightmares. heheheh, I just really talk don't i? well it makes sense. I mean, I've never talked this much in one day or in one month. did I ever mention I was a quiet person . . . no, well I am. and I only ever talk/speak on occasions. other times I just sit at home play computer games like kerbal space program, or ArmA 2/3 on occasion I will go to a gun range with my own .44 mag, which I dubbed "lil mac" after fallout equestrian and will occasionally go on the obstacle course and fire, kick and punch/knife my way through the 'hostile enemy's' and making a record and a name for myself…ok I have officially rambled on for a while BACK TO THE STORY!

I just laid back and looked at the clock on the wall, 2307. "huh, its only 11:07 and I've only gotten halfway through the chapter… either im getting faster at this or im just extremely board" I said to myself, knowing full well that nightmare heard me. she flipped her head to look at me. eyes, gazing almost into my soul… if I even had one anymore, honestly I can't tell if im really here of just dreaming sometimes. any way she looked at me and asked "why are you depressed? is something wrong?" she asked in a slightly hurt and yet worried tone. "no I just really gotta get out more, enjoy life or something, I guess" I said, trying to look at her with a cheerful expression. then out of nowhere a voice, very annoyingly might I add, yelled from across dimensions

"**YES YOU DO!"**

i looked at the piece of spirit paper and quite abruptly picked up NM (she only weighs about 60 lbs.) and set her on the couch and picked up the paper throwing it at the cleanest and most clutter free wall, immediately opening a portal to the mlp dimension and yelled, apparently from the bottom of a cloud, "Fuck off pinkie, also here's the cannon you lost!" I yelled dropping a small cannon that came , when fully upright, to my waist and dropped it on a cloud, sending the cloud slowly to sugar cube corner. she then yelled back

"**No parties for you!, also thank you have this cupcake!"** she yelled while simultaneously getting the cannon and popping a cupcake into it and firing it up at me, barely missing rainbow dash by a fraction of a few centimeters, and landed smack dab in the middle of my face, almost rock-hard frosting and yet moist and delicious insides. I pulled the edges of the spirit paper off the wall and put it back in its paper press, too keep it nice and straight and perfectly flat. I then picked up NM and set her back down where she was originally, seeing her dumbfounded looking face, I explained "spirit paper is basically a piece of paper with an enchantment on it that allows us, the whole planet, to see any place in the universe. should a person, pony or anything else have need of seeing someone or something in another dimension or universe it allows us to do so." I said explaining it and myself included got dumbfounded with every word I said. I then simply said "its paper that's magical, just get used to it" I said she looked at the paper and just stared for a moment before nodding slowly, looking back at the computer and somehow knowing how to use one typed something up. when it came up I saw she typed "beat it a pony parody by animatedjames" then I looked at the update time 66 years ago then, I merely saw the time slot, and it said 12:00 pm I looked at NM and sighed "ok nightmare, we'd best hit the sheets before 1. the school has a strict policy of lights out before or at 12:30." I said dismissive at the look the she gave me. I then picked her up again this time by putting both arms under her fore and hind legs. I then brought her to my bed and laid her down on it and covered her up with my comforter, since I left the window near my bed open and it gets chilly at night. I then brushed some of the hair she had, out of her eyes. man, she looked even more cute and so much more beautiful in the darkness of my room and in the ever present moon light I just looked . . . ok I stared at her there's no big deal there right? well I then went to my closet and pulled out some pillows 4 for her and 2 for me and 1 body pillow that I used for cuddling… yes I'm a cuddler, make all the fun you want, you were once a cuddler too. remember that plushie of a teddy bear or a dinosaur or that old minecraft creeper you held onto as a child? well that's considered cuddling. any way I set the pillows I got for nm around her. the body pillow was for her to rest her back, neck and head on if need be. "goodnight moon." I said standing up. "wait, Stephan, is it alright if you . . . " she said as she trailed off. "if I could what?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be a cuddle-fest in here. "no, just please forget I asked." she said looking nervous by the second. "well I'm not leaving until you say what you were about to ask." I said 5% demanding and 95% questioning. "well… I was wondering if you could…stroke my mane and…sing a lullaby, you know to still my mind so I can rest. i-it is my first time here and I am quite nervous" she said. wow… in the entire time she was here. she never once sounded nervous. she always sounded confident in herself yet now I was actually feeling bad for her. so I did as I was asked. I gently knelt down and started stroking her mane and running my hand down her neck to soothe her. I then sang a lullaby I had remembered someone singing form long ago.

Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed~

Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, said hush now quiet now it's time to got to beeeed~

Drifting off to sleep, exciting day behind you~ drifting off to sleep let the joy of dream land find you~

at this point nightmare moon was laying her head on the end of the body pillow and her eyes were half lidded.

Hush now quiet now, close your sleepy eyes. hush now quiet now, my how time sure flies~

Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it time to go to beeeeeeeeeeeeed~

I was slightly out of breath by the time I was done. nm was close to sleep, and so I did what I knew of the few memories I had of my parents, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, mindful of her horn, so as to not impale myself like the snowman from Disney's Frozen™ as I backed out of my room slowly, I heard her mumble to herself. lawdy she sho is cute. as I silently shut the door, in idea came to mind. so I put it into action.

/) **December 1rst, exactly one month after meeting nightmare moon**(\

the next morning I woke up to a warm feeling on my back. when I looked behind me, I saw that nightmare, had dragged the comforter and a pillow for herself and slept on the futon with me. I guess, she too is a cuddler 'cause her forelegs were wrapped around me… and her wings, they were stiff, I'd say as hard as a rock. I then proceeded to lift her legs up off me and flipped around the flowers from the Canterlot gardens. as I finished facing her, and putting her legs around me again, she started shifting. I then got into position and shut my eyes and waited 10 seconds before she awoke. I could tell from a hunch that she smiled. but then I felt her do something to my head and neck… did she just nuzzle me? isn't that a sign of love/affection in equine body lingo? well then I acted to wake up. when I did she had her head resting on my neck. her breathing was calming and serene. almost as a nightly breeze. "good morning nightmare. and how are you sleeping exactly?" I said in my most comical and cheeky smile looking at nm as her head rose up, a smile on her face. "well I thought we, I-uh, buh" she stuttered. looking nervous "look nightmare. I understand…" I said trailing off "you love me don't you?" I asked., her face growing an immense blush. seriously even thought her coat is a midnight black her blush was strong enough for me to see it clear as day! "n-n-noo I-" she managed to get out before I placed a finger against her muzzle, shushing her mid-sentence. "moon I understand if you do have feelings for me. so if you do, I will never hate you. honestly, we've lived here for a month and we know every like and dislike about each other. but there is one thing you are going to need to see. I said getting up to my feet, putting on my black skinny jeans. as she got out of bed, I clasped my hands over her eyes and led her to the kitchen where I had the presents in a box on the table next to a bouquet of flowers I picked from the Canterlot gardens and some from the old castle in the mlp universe. I brought her to the table side and whispered in her ears "are you ready?" her head bobbed up and down "yes I am ready" she said in a sultry tone. I released my hands and showed her the flowers. she gasped in a surprised and excited tone "these are a bouquet of flowers, but are they truly?" she asked curious as to how I got them. "well I got the blue lotus, moon flower and night blooming cereus at your old castle and the Datura Inoxia and four o'clock at the royal Canterlot gardens." I said as she inhaled the flowers beautiful scent, and then bit into one of the 6 four o'clock flowers. I knew her anatomy by now. flowers are basically a desert or in this case a sign of affection towards another or if you got the really rare flowers from Canterlot gardens, it meant love everlasting. since it was so hard to get to the gardens it was virtually impossible to bypass the guards and get in the gardens. the deeper in you go, more love is shown. I desperately loved nm and I hoped she did to. "Stephan these are beautiful." she said in all honesty, she knew that he had left the house and gotten these flowers but she had no clue as to what was in the box. "what is in here?" she asked in wonder and amazement. the box was as tall as she was and was as wide as her two wings tip to tip. "well I thought I'd go and get you something nice for you." I said in the most loving voice possible. "open it up and see." I said gesturing her to the box. she opened it with her magic pulling the tape and unfolding the creases in the wrapping paper. as she opened the box a small metallic click could be heard across the room. when she looked in there she gasped in a tone of longing and of happiness. inside the box was her old armor. bluesteel, made from the finest iron ore from meteorites one lump of this ore could withstand being blown up 3 times by a hydrogen bomb 6 times from an atomic bomb and 2 times by a nuke. all in all it was a very rare and precious ore. meant only for rulers of Equestria alongside it was her lunar rune blade. a blade so strong and so sharp it could cut through obsidian as if it was warm butter and it only ran off of magic. so a pegasi or an earth pony or human or just non magic users would not be able to use it whatsoever. "Stephan… how?" she asked as she brought the helmet close to her barrel. " ah ah ah! a magician never reveals his secrets." I said more happy to see her happy than myself. "nightmare moon, I have a question to ask you…" I said in a tone of worry

"as do I" she said in a nervous tone. "you first." he said. "no, you" she countered. "ok…*inhale* Nightmare 'Eclipse' Moon, would you, be my first marefriend?" he asked using her terminology for girlfriend. her eyes wept a tear, a tear…of joy. she proceeded to jump up to Stephan and kiss him passionately. she had been wanting to do that for the better part of the last month. but was afraid of being rejected. but now. her life was looking up for her. as was Stephan's life. he now was loved and he had something besides a life of loneliness to look forward too.

/) **1,000 years later deathbeds of Nightmare Moon And Stephan Laws** (\

"Earth to Earth Ash's to Ash's Dust to Dust, we are here to remember these two lovers, both as they were in life and in death. we are gathered here to pay our respects and give them their last rights. I shall now read from the right of passage as it is written in his word." the preacher says.

**O God, whose mercies cannot be numbered: Accept our Prayers on behalf of thy servants Stephan and Nightmare 'Eclipse' Moon, and grant them an entrance into the land of light and joy, in the fellowship of thy saints; through Jesus Christ thy son our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and for ever. Amen.**

at the end of the prayer the casket that held both lovers was slowly lowered by their eldest children. The life of Stephan and Nightmare moon will forever live on in hearts and minds of their children and their children's children and so on and so forth. and their love will never stop. even in death. they shan't not be parted. *a camera slowly pans to look at the sunset in the rain.

And that is the story of how two lovers met and became one.


End file.
